Sasuke's Mistake
by Dominate One
Summary: Sasuke told Naruto off after their one night stand in front of everyone, only to have Sasuke begging him for a second chance. SasuNaru Abuse, COMPLETE, Humil, OC


Sasuke's Mistake

**[Author By 'Rai' **

**He's Quiting!!! And He told me that he was deleting all his stories! He also told me I could just have his stories!!! Rai how could you! I brought you into this Yaoi writing world! ****I'm only going to take the ones that are completed I just can't ****take**** more stories under my belt right now.]**

Hands caressed his warm sun-kissed skin, tingling where the fingers slid down his sides. His breathing was powerful as the raven thrusted inside of him from above Naruto. He was close, feeling it was the best part before his climax. The other male had sense that he was about to cum, he brought his hand down to fist the blond's erection in a tight grip, stroking fast.

Sasuke shifted in mid thrusted, hitting Naruto's gland head on.

"Fuck! S-Sas-Sasuke!!!!" Naruto shouted in pleasure, his back arched, revealing to Sasuke his neck. Sasuke took the opportunity to bite his neck as he continued thrusting into him. He was about a minute before he explode his seed into the panting blond.

Sasuke shifted himself out and over, lying next to the blond, his mouth open in loud breathing. Both of their chest raised up and down. Somehow Sasuke fell asleep right before Naruto did.

_'What?'_

Naruto woke up in his empty bed, he reached over to fell the warm spot that Sasuke left, only to feel it was already cold, which means that Sasuke left hours ago. He did have a job, so did he. He knew he'll meet Sasuke later at the night club, that's there they were at before taking Sasuke to his house to knock boot's.

Naruto went to his bathroom, there were signs that Sasuke used his shower, the the towel on the floor was his proof. Aww how nice of him, he left something behind for Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he picked the wet fluffy white towel, hanging it up to dry. Naruto slipped out of his shirt and took a quick shower before going to work.

_'What?'_

Naruto stood in front of a moving belts with bottles and boxes, he watched them go and come. He was thinking of Sasuke, he glanced at the time, noting it was around noon, in a couple of hours he'll be off work and go home to get really from the club that he'll be meeting Sasuke at.

He looked over to the other workers, he met his best friends Kiba here and some others. He loved his job, its a beer factory wants not to love?

_'What?'_

Car pooling with a couple of other workers, he got home around 4. He made his way up the flight of stairs to his apartment that he lived at. Unlocking his door, opening and going in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his room, going in and over to his closet, sliding the door open, revealing his clothes hanging of wire hangers, picking a gray shirt and sprinkling black pants.

He dressed and walked over to a body mirror, making sure his clothes match before heading out.

_'What?'_

The Night Club was packed, standing outside, he spotted Sasuke with a couple of his friends, Karin was way to close for Naruto's liking. Naruto walked beside Sasuke, he tugged at his sleeve. Sasuke turned to the person who tugged, Karin pulling Sasuke closer to her as she glared at the blond who know for a fact wanted Sasuke. She wasn't going to lose to a fag.

Sasuke stared emotionless at the blond before turning to start back up a conversation that Naruto interrupted with Deidara.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gave a harder tugged, making Sasuke fell closer to him. Naruto didn't see him rolling his eyes before grabbing Naruto by the arm, dragging him to the sidewalk, where everyone could see and hear them.

"It was a one night stand, Naruto. Stop acting like a chick!" Sasuke gave him a cold stared.

"What?"

"Don't you know what a one night stand is? Get over it, you weren't that good anyways." Sasuke moved back to his friends, Sasuke gave each one that said don't talk about what just happen look.

The crowd in the line like pity at the boy. Some just laugh at him as he acted like a chick.

Naruto glared at Sasuke back, trying to burn a hole through his skull, his fists tremble at his sides.

Karin looked happy as she looked at him and stuck out her pink ugly tongue. She was angry that they had sleep together but just like Sasuke said he was horrible. Which made everything alright.

_Fucking crow head!!_

_'What?'_

Sasuke sat in a booth, he escape Karin hold, he was now sitting alone with a shot glass in front of him, he was waiting for Suigetsu, and Juugo to get here.

"Sasuke, we have good news!" Suigetsu dropped a yellow folder on the table. Sasuke looked up at him. He picked it up and open to look at photos inside the folder.

"Fuck! Couldn't you guys get here just a little bit earlier?" Sasuke said pissed.

"We thought you'll be happy, Itachi's in jail." Juugo said.

"I blew off Naruto, in front of everyone! Fuck!" Sasuke slammed his fist to the weaken table. He stood up and went to go search for the blond male.

He found him here the bar with some guy pressed behind him, swaying his hips into him. He glared viciously as the guy who thrusted himself against _his _blond. He stalked over to the guy he was about to murder, he pushed the redhead idiot as he proceed grabbing his blond and yanked him towards the exit sign.

He got halfway down the street when Naruto tugged himself from the asshole's hold on his arm. "Te'm wha thy hell?" Naruto pushed the Uchiha from his personal space.

Sasuke came back, grabbing hold on Naruto's shoulder's pushed him in a dark, cold alley, pushing him up against a damp wall. "Naruto listen, I'm sorry!" Before the Naruto could retaliate, someone behind Sasuke pulled him off Naruto. The redhaired that was trying to get the blond in his bed, through Sasuke away from Naruto.

"Find someone else, this one's coming home with me." He said cocky, thrusting a fist towards the raven boy.

Sasuke bit the corner of his lip and shook his head, in a cold manner. His eyes gleamed with unfamiliarly redness, he stomped towards this asshole who dare to say that Naruto would be in his bed. The ginger guy didn't know what hit him as he fall flat on his butt, staring wide eyes at the raven. He looked over his shoulder to see the blond guy he wanted to nail, sitting on the ground with his head to the side, panting, his hands hold him up at his side of his hips, with his legs bent up. He looked hot at that moment.

Would he risked a black eye to nail this attracte d blond? He glanced back to the raven who socked him good in the jaw, he looked at his body tone, no, he'll be getting more then a black eye. He got up dusting his pants, front and back, "OK I'll leave. I guess you want him more then I do." He walked back into the club to find someone else.

Sasuke walked over to the passed out blond, "Naruto?" He brought his hand up to cup the tanned cheek, moving his head to the other side. Sasuke sighed and picked up the passed out blond bride style.

_'What?'_

"Mmm, warm, soft, smooth, perfect." Naruto mumble into the sheets with a small smile. H yawned and rolled back and forth, he blinked and his eyebrow knitted together, he felt fingers tickles his skin above his bellybutton, his eyes shifted to his pillow and to his stomach.

Naruto thrown his sheets from his body to the other side, he was right, a hand was there, had he went home with someone? Naruto glanced over to his bedmate, crow hair was all he could see. "Sasuke?" He whispered. His eyes glared, he jumped up, throwing the spike haired boy out of bed. "TEME!" Naruto stood on the spring mattress, he edge over to the side, looked straight down at the fallen boy.

"You called me the chick, what about you huh, can't make up your mind, teme." Naruto shouted as he pointed a finger at the boy. "Get out of here, now jerk-face."

Sasuke got his elbows under him, "One problem, you're at my house."

Naruto blinked and looked around, it was indeed Sasuke's place. He furiously stomped off the bed to his shirt and pants.

Sasuke sighed and got up to follow Naruto, he was dressed in a hurry and raced out of Sasuke's housing building. Sasuke quickly followed Naruto down stairs and threw the heavily grey door opened.

"Naruto, stop!" Sasuke called out.

Naruto didn't stop, his eyes gazed at a couple of people that passed him.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke hollowed. His hands thrown out to the side, he didn't care if people stop to watched them. He just wanted Naruto.

Naruto bit his lower lip, thinking, should he believe the teme? Naruto thought he finally had Sasuke, but it was all cruel joke. He looked over his shoulder, waiting for Sasuke to say something else. "You're sorry?" Naruto spat out.

Sasuke nodded without hesitating.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What if I don't believe you?"

Something in Sasuke's eyes soften. "Naruto. I always wanted you, but Itachi, I couldn't let you get mixed up with that whole mess. After I told you that it was just a one night stand." Sasuke paused for a breath, "Itachi went to jail, and I went looking for you."

Naruto turned around to face the younger Uchiha. "It hurt, you know."

Sasuke licked his lips, "I know and I'm sorry. Naruto come back inside, please."

Naruto stood there, he felt like a hundred years to Sasuke, he felt relive when the blond walked towards him, passing the raven male as he went back inside. Sasuke looked at the blonds back before following.

_'What?'_

"Naruto, where you go?" Sasuke yelled as he walked through his apartment, trying to find the blond.

A body slammed him against the wall next to the kitchen. "Sasuke." The raven wrapped his arms around the other male waist and neck. .

"Naruto. I'm sorry. I know I hurt you."

Naruto blinked at that. "For someone that care about me, why would you do that."

"Itachi's gone. I'm here and your here. That's all I cared for."

Naruto shook his head. "What makes me think that if I do agree to go out with you that you won't just called me a one night stand."

Sasuke sucked in his lower lip. "I'll let you top?"

"DEAL...but you're still a bastard..and if you every do that in front of everyone. I'll kick your ass!"

The End.


End file.
